The Useless Story
by LuLu's Warudo
Summary: [OS] Bonjour, je suis le résumé. Je vous préviens, cette histoire c'est LE MAL! Sinon elle est pour Farod Games, Willong et Seroths. Pardon? Vous vouliez un threesome? Ah! Je ne dévoilerais rien là dessus, désolé. Mais lisez cette histoire si vous voulez vraiment savoir de quoi ça parle. Allez à bientôt!


**Après "First Time" qui n'aura pas suite car je suis une flemmarde**

 **Voici, ma deuxième fanfic pour Farod Games!**

 **(Merci encore de m'autoriser à écrire n'importe quoi sur toi )**

 **Et j'y inclus des personnages inédits comme Willong ou encore Seroths!**

 **Je les adore ces trois là! *^***

 **#AttentionFanGirlALaCon**

 **Disclaimer: Ces trois personnes absolument géniales ne m'appartiennent pas sinon je les aurais déjà apprivoisés tel des cookies sauvages...Hum, Oubliez ça.**

 **Bref, sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture et à jamais!**

 **(Désolée d'avance des fautes d'orthographes ou de frappes, je ne sais pas me relire car g troa zan)**

 ***rire maléfique***

* * *

 _"Il y a bien longtemps dans une contrée lointaine, une jeune princesse nommée Farod régnait sur le Royaume Champignon. Elle y avait instauré la paix et régnait avec compassion sur son peuple. Hélas, un malheureux jour elle fut capturée par le diabolique Seroths. Qui en kidnappant la princesse, transforma chaque habitants en monstre. Le Royaume Champignon était alors sous l'emprise du chaos et du désespoir. C'est alors dans ces moments là, qu'un héros apparût, un héros qui n'a pas de glorieuse moustache, qui n'est pas un très bon plombier mais possède quand même une sublime chevelure. Personne ne l'attendait mais Willong était prêt à tout pour sauver la princesse, peut importait sa pilosité faciale défaillante, sa magnifique crinière l'y aiderait. Il était prêt à tout pour sauver la princesse. Il partit alors à la chasse au Seroths., traversa l'intégralité du Royaume Champignon sous toutes les formes possibles et imaginables pour enfin se tenir face à son pire ennemi et sauver sa bi-..."_

\- STOOOOP! Antony, c'est quoi cette connerie?! S'exclama Clément

\- Bah' c'est le début d'une fanfic envoyée par une fan! Répondit-il mécontent d'avoir été interrompu dans sa poignante lecture.

\- Hein? Clément fronça les sourcils.

\- Hey, ça ne te plait pas que j'aille te sauver tel un héros légendaire? En plus de ça, cela m'arrange d'être seulement face à un Seroths diabolique plutôt qu'un Crooked Seroths. Plaisanta William.

\- Ce n'est pas ça le vrai problème...J'aimerais juste savoir POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI LA FILLE? Cria Clément, son énervement n'était pas crédible ses deux amis ne le prit pas au sérieux, En plus c'est bien mentionné "La princesse Farod" ou un truc du genre.

\- Pour être franc, je ne vois pas où est le problème. Dit Anthony en essayant de calmer l'atmosphère en adressant un magnifique sourire à Clément.

\- Moi non plus, d'ailleurs, je te vois bien dans une belle robe rose. Je suis certain que ça t'irai à merveille! Déclara William l'air faussement sérieux.

\- Rhaaa! C'est du grand n'importe quoi! J'ai rien contre le café en trop grande quantité ou les substances illicites mais il y a un moment où il faut arrêter d'en abuser. On est pas dans LSD Dream Emulator! Quoi que c'est peut être un peu méchant de comparer ce jeu à cette fanfiction. Bien que ça soit un univers différent leur étrangeté me donne mal à la tête. Continua Clément dans son énervement.

\- Wow, calme toi. Ça arrive, ce n'est rien de grave. Pas besoin de s'exciter pour ça ! Certes tu as une communauté qui te considère comme étant un jeune homme faible et fragile, d'ailleurs on ne pourrait pas te voir autrement. Il ria, Tu as vraiment le profil parfait pour te faire passer pour une fille. Dit Antony avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Je ne suis plus le seul à le penser désormais ! Cria William de joie.

\- Quoi? Clément haussa un sourcil et soupira, désespéré par ces deux là. Il continua alors de lire cette maudite fanfiction en espérant ne pas tomber sur un quelconque retournement de situation étrange du genre Antony en train de le manger tel un steak ou...non...il ne préférait pas imaginer autre chose ce serait bien trop sale. Une fois à la fin de la fanfiction, il remarqua que ses deux amis avaient décampé de sa chambre, on ne sait où. Probablement dans le frigo car le frigo est un des lieux les plus intéressant de la maison. Mais il remarqua aussi que l'on s'était joué de lui. Et que l'auteur de cette fanfiction était en réalité un cookie extraterrestre du futur mais passons ce détail qui n'est pas forcément important. Bref, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Plus jamais ça ! Clément jura mais un peu tard qu'il ne lirait pas cette histoire jusqu'à la fin.


End file.
